Jar of Hearts
by slytherpuffpride1997
Summary: Harry and Draco have always been rivals. What happens when these two find themselves searching for comfort. Once you're in love, you can never escape. HP/DM, slash


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. All I own is this story. JK Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter franchise.**

* * *

"No!" Draco screamed, running after the disapparating boy. Draco jumped and grabbed his lover's arm, but it was too late, and he grabbed nothing but air. Draco landed on his feet, but immediately fell to his hands and knees. "No, no! I didn't mean it that way! No, baby! Please! I-I love you..."

* * *

Draco walked through the halls. He couldn't seem to clear his head. To make things worse, he was late for Potions class with his partner the infamous Boy-Who-Lived Harry-sodding-Potter. His sixth year was going to be rough.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape hissed as Draco walked into the room. "You are late."

"I know, sir," Draco looked down at his feet.

"Detention for being late. This is the third time in a row."

"Yes, sir." Potter snickered, but Snape didn't notice. Draco shot a death glare at Potter and quickly sat at his seat.

"Now, today we will be making a Beautification Potion," Snape explained.

"Potter get the ingredients," Draco ordered.

"You go get the ingredients, Malfoy," Potter sneered.

"Fine, then _you_ set up the cauldron."

"...Nevermind, I'll go get the ingredients."

"That's what I thought."

Potter ran to the ingredients closet and got the ingredients. He stumbled back, his hands full of various ingredients they'd be needing.

"Potter, don't drop anything."

"I won't." Draco saw a vial about to fall out of Potter's arms.

Draco jumped to catch it, saving it from shattering to a million pieces all over the floor.

"Be careful, Potter."

"I'm _fine_!"

"Here, Potter, let me help before you drop something." Draco carefully took some things out of Potter's arms. They walked back to their table and set the ingredients down.

"Now, first I need some ginger powder," Draco ordered, his head above the cauldron.

Potter handed Draco the ginger powder.

"Ashwinder eggs, Potter."

As Potter handed the eggs to Draco, their fingers brushed each other's. Each time, Potter held his breath. Draco just looked at him as if he were mad. Suddenly, Potter fell to the ground, hardly breathing. Draco helped Potter to his feet and took him to the hospital wing.

"I really don't know!" Draco exclaimed.

"Listen, Mr. Malfoy, I need to know what happened," Madam Pomfrey scowled.

"It's not Malfoy's fault," Potter explained, his voice hoarse. "I accidentally breathed in some ginger powder. I'm allergic. I just need to get an injection and then I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you say so," Madam Pomfrey reluctantly agreed. She took out a giant syringe that made Draco cringe.

"Mr. Malfoy, come distract him."

Draco ran over near Potter, who was sitting on a table, legs spread out. Potter used a finger motion telling him to come over to him. Draco did so reluctantly.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I don't need your help," Potter stated.

"Then why did you call me over here, scarfa-" Draco paused. He had made a promise to Pansy that he'd try to be nicer to the Gryffindors this year. Over the summer, something inside of her must have snapped, and all of a sudden, she believed in house unity. What rubbish. He took a deep breath and finished his sentence, "-Potter?"

"I called you over here to tell you."

Draco smacked his forehead and turned on his heel. He walked away from Potter, cursing under his breath.

"Alright, Mr. Potter," Draco heard Madam Pomfrey say. "This might hurt a little."

"Aagh!" Potter exclaimed. Draco heard Madam Pomfrey pushing the medicine into Potter's veins.

"That is why you need a distraction, Mr. Potter! I've seen you in here more than a dozen times since your first year! I know how to handle you!" She then left the room and returned to her office.

Potter grabbed his arm.

"Why didn't you come distract me?" Potter growled.

"Because you told me not to, Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Well, I was being stupid!"

"No dipshit, Potter."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Oh, God, I hate your slimy guts, Malfoy!" Potter got up, not putting too much pressure on his arm.

"You ready to leave then?" Draco folded his arms.

"Fine." Potter pouted the rest of the way back to Potions class.

They walked back to class in silence. When they returned, Draco gave his fellow Slytherin and long-time friend, Pansy Parkinson, a peck on the cheek before turning back to the potion.

They finished the potion just before Snape came and checked it.

"Hm... It's perfect... 10 points to Slytherin," Snape said smoothly.

"What about Gryffindor?" Potter asked, shocked.

"Well, it's obvious that Mr. Malfoy did all of the work, considering you don't do very well in Potions. You may test, but on Potter, since he is terribly ugly. The fact that he looks like his father doesn't help his looks either. Let us _see_ if it works."

"Potter, drink the potion," Draco nudged.

Potter muttered some incoherent words then sipped the potion. Instantly, he became the most gorgeous person in the room. All of his teenage pimples had been zapped off of his skin, leaving no trace of them. His unruly hair was now styled to perfectly messy. His teeth looked as though they had been whitened about 20 times. Lastly, with his hair out of his face, everyone could see his bright green eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes that Draco had seen in his entire life.

Potter looked over at Draco. "You guys ok? What happened? Am I beautiful?"

"Harry, you are the most goddamn beautiful guy in the whole goddamn world!" cried Ginny Weasley, her eyes shut as she stood up and put her clasped hands over her heart.

Her friends started to giggle as she blushed rapidly to a red that almost matched her hair.

Thank God for Weaselette's outburst, or else Potter would have noticed that Draco was staring. No, he wasn't staring. He was _observing_ the new beautiful Potter. The beautifized-Potter. The potionized-Potter. The unreal-Potter.

* * *

** I hope you like it ;) Reviewing is an option, but it sure would be nice :)**

**-slytherpuff1997**


End file.
